This invention pertains to a continuous process for the manufacture of garments such as shirts intended for everyday wear, and more particularly to a process for the continuous manufacture of tee-shirt type garments.
Manufacturers are always looking for new, cost-effective, high-speed continuous processes for manufacturing inexpensive clothing, both disposable and reusable garments, for everyday use. In addition, consumers are interested in dress and active wear that is comfortable and relatively inexpensive.
Previous methods used in clothing manufacture require pieces of fabric, such as cloth or woven material, to be cut from a larger bolt of the fabric into specific patterns. The pieces are then sewn together in a multi-step cut and piece process for assembly into finished articles of clothing. Such cut and piece processes are labor and time intensive. The process speeds typically depend on the speed of the final sewing stages of the cut and piece process.
Thus, there is a need to provide an improved process for manufacturing garments, including washable and disposable garments. There is also a need to provide comfortable and inexpensive active wear garments. In addition, the garments need to be easy to put on and durable during wear. In response to these needs, an improved cost effective, high speed process for manufacturing shirts, tee-shirts, wraps, robes, gowns, jackets, coats, and the like has been discovered.
One embodiment of the present invention is a continuous process for the manufacture of a shirt-type garment to be worn about the upper body.
Numerous features and advantages of the present invention will appear from the following description. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings which illustrate desired embodiments of the invention. Such embodiments do not represent the full scope of the invention. Reference should, therefore, be made to the claims herein for interpreting the full scope of the invention.